When In A Hot Tub
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Derek and Julian relax in the hot tub and mull things over from the last year. Derian. From CP Coulter's Dalton-verse!


Derian-When in a Hot Tub by HannahEL. So, my dearie readers! I've cooled off on my intense fanfiction writing week but fret not! I still am writing! This one has two prompts in it. The first being something Derian, given by the dearest Elle, and the second being a line "And then he punched the vacuum cleaner, hard" given by the wonderful Kenzie! This setting and how to go about this was really confusing at first, but it came to me when John Hall said that he was going to go Hot Tubbing with Riker and Curt and Titus. And thus...When In A Hot Tub. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome here!

I do not own Glee, Dalton, CP's characters, nor do I own Jon Eagan, that goes to Raven on her Derekcentric story. Oh, and I don't own a hot tub, either.

* * *

><p>"…and then he punched the vacuum cleaner, hard. So, I just decided to leave him in whatever the fuck he was doing and come down here and relax." Derek finished explaining to Julian about one of his best friend's recent freak-out just up the stairs. Logan was in another one of his insane modes and Derek just decided to stop trying now, he was too annoyed with him and all his drama and utter shit.<p>

"He punched the vacuum cleaner?" Julian had been listening intently to his story as Derek laid himself down in the hot tub outside the gaudy, monolithic house with Julian only minutes ago.

"He punched the vacuum cleaner."

"Why the fuck did he do that?"

"Hell if I know." Derek slumped his back against the side of the tub, letting himself sink his terse body into the massaging waters, going up to his neck, closing his eyes, and trying to forget everything. These past few weeks had been hell-the past year was terrible and full of drama…that fucker Jon Eagan on the rowing team being his Olympic trained douche-y self, not to mention all the drama with Logan that had unfolded. Really, the year before was bad enough with just Blaine and Joshua, but now this past year Kurt had shown up and fucked up everything with Logan yet again. Goddammit, why couldn't Logan be civil when he liked a guy? No, instead he had to be a dick and not take his pills and freak the poor kid out. Then when Kurt and Blaine got together everything got even worse. Those weeks-months were just terrible.

Not to mention all the shit going on with Julian, first being that he found out that one of his best friends was secretly fucking swooning his heart out over the other, but not letting it show. Then the fact that his famous-ass best friend has a fucking stalker fan boy that even _followed him to Dalton_. That wasn't even enough.

The worst part was though that through all the shit that happened last year-the drama, the tests, the teams, and everything, he was hiding something the whole time. And it ate him apart from the inside out. Sometimes he swore it was too much to take all at once, and it was magnified tenfold on the bad days when he had tests, team issues, and drama with his friends all at once. So much shit fell on him, so much that he had to deal with on a regular basis and the secret he had was killing him.

They had left an hour after school got out, after appointing Logan's going-away prefect for Stuart house, the three already packed and moving out for the summer in a flash. They went off on a private jet to one of Julian's favorite houses, as they did ritually every summer since they met.

And now was a time to finally relax. Let everything go. Finally have a little peace and quiet. No stalkers, no Kurt or Blaine, no Jon Eagan-the bastard-, no more tests or team issues…Just relaxation and time with friends. Thing is, Logan ruined that in a second. Fucking Logan. Why he always had to make thing so much more complicated and time wasting he had no idea, and honestly didn't care enough to find out. That's the kind of friends they were-ones that didn't really care enough to find out what was wrong but still stuck with them anyway. That's how it always had been. They didn't try to solve one another's problems. Their problems were their business. Even Logan didn't try to drag Derek or Julian into it, though he still let them know about it in full detail and mope and be a prick about every little thing for weeks on end.

God, this was nice. He nearly forgot that Logan was upstairs probably hitting things or that Jon Eagan was plotting against him for the next year, and he momentarily forgot that Julian was just a few feet away from him in the hot tub, probably wonder what the fuck Derek was thinking about, being so caught up in it and not talking to him, or, more likely, thinking about his TV show or his fans or his crazy stalker Adam or even about Logan upstairs as well-though not in the same way. Lovingly, rather than Logan-is-the-biggest-most-self-absorbed-prick-that-I-have-ever-met-and-why-god-am-I-best-friends-with-him way that Derek always felt about the boy.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to let everything, as much as he possibly could go. He did this only to find that Julian had shifted without Derek even noticing it, instead of him sitting at a ninety degree angle away from him, it had diminished to somewhere around a forty-five degree angle, their knees almost touching in the warm waters. Derek shrugged the odd behavior off, closing his eyes again, looking for sanctuary in his mind. This time, he heard the waters move and splash against the sides of the hot tub. He felt so at home in the water he knew it immediately. Julian took a deep breath, nearly audible, so Derek thought it might be a nice time to open his eyes and actually look at Julian in the face when he was talking to him.

"Derek, Iloveyou." Julian's words came out in a rush, not with the normal composure and perfection that they usually had from years of repeating and memorizing lines perfectly for show business. Naturally, Derek's eyes widened to enormous proportions, shocked, though not really fully realizing what, and the gravity of what, Julian had just said to him. He faintly saw Julian take another deep breath and try to regain some composure. "Derek, I love you, not Logan," he explained hurriedly. "I said I love Logan and I was about to say that I like you but I chickened out because I'm a total wimp and I really like you, not Logan. Why would I like Logan? He's an ass and a prick and ohmygod I've really said too much. I've messed everything up now. You're straight! What was I thinking?" Julian went on like this but Derek had zoned out.

His first thought was that it must be a prank, a terrible, terrible prank. Jon Eagan, that dick did it. No, it was probably someone on the rowing team other than Jon, no, no, it was probably those fucking Windsors and they gave Julian a huge bribe. No! It was Logan himself that had Julian do this! Or maybe it was just the little fucker himself, having fun while Logan's not around to mess with his head. But…what if he wasn't lying? What if he wasn't bribed or talked into doing it? What if Julian actually meant what he was saying? This was totally irrelevant of course, Derek reminded himself. There was no way on this Earth, or Solar System, or Universe that Julian Larson-Armstrong would actually ever love him.

Derek was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Julian stopped blabbering on about what an idiot he was or whatever he had moved onto by then. Derek looked at Julian, sure that his eyes were larger than they ever had been before, larger and wider than they were when he found out that Julian liked Logan. Or, he should say, said that he liked Logan. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Julian something very important. But nothing came out, to his dismay. Sound tried to make a breakthrough, but to no avail.

So, instead of trying to just talk, he did something else perfectly acceptable to his thoughts with his open, gaping mouth. He kissed Julian. And miraculously, Julian kissed him back with as much love and passion that Derek had tried to put into it. They kissed and kissed, staying that way, taking occasional tiny breaks for air for a long time. Then, finally, Derek broke off. He looked at Julian, seeing total and true happiness, though it was clouded with confusion that was evident in his expression.

Derek decided that now might be a good time to explain. "Julian, I like-love-you too. This whole year I was so confused because I thought I always had been straight. The straightest of the straight. Dalton's own playboy, even. But this year I had these thoughts, these feelings, these urges that I wasn't totally, err, straight. I realized for the first time of all the time I knew you that I loved you, more than a friend or a brother, that I was, rather, _in_ love with you. " He looked at Julian's expression now, the master of hiding things, the actor, showing everything how it actually was. And he saw joy, unbounding joy on the face of the boy he loved so much. "I'll tell you, these thoughts and feelings that I had this year made things a whole shit load more confusing and complicated than they actually were. I was just so confused. And I thought that you didn't love me, either. Because you said you loved Logan. Not me…" He trailed off, looking deeply into Julian's beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Logan looked down at them from his room a story above them and smirked at the scene below. He closed the curtain smiling and sank into a chair, thinking to himself, "<em>Finally."<em>


End file.
